


Muddy Shoes and Scraped Knees

by mixtip



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bi Curious Reader, Camp Camp - Freeform, Emotional, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Reader Insert, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Web Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtip/pseuds/mixtip
Summary: You're a new member at the one and only Camp Campbell. Being sent there against your will by your parents; who thought they were sending you some place to fix you. Oh how wrong they were. Now you're stuck here.





	Muddy Shoes and Scraped Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: in this story the reader is a camper not a counselor. Therefore there will be no smut what so ever just lots of cute kid stuff. Max being the way he is there will be harsh language. There are a few things that are already chosen in terms of the reader’s personality and exactly which camp you were signed up for, which will explain the personality type. I do not own any characters of rights to Rooster teeth’s Camp Camp. The events of this story start around the beginning of season 2.

When it rained it was always the best time at Camp Campbell for Max. Gwen and David struggled to control all the kids at once, and he could just sit back and watch. The two kids he was closest with to a degree were Nikki and Neil. Together they have had many odd adventures most of them just to give David a hard time.

Everyone had reported to the mess hall to talk about different activities they could do inside. During the madness and fighting between the other campers about not wanting to do something that was suggested by Gwen. Max could see through the corner of his eye David sneaking off to the side and into the back office with the door closing gently behind him.

Spying on david was better than this mess and Max quickly jumped from his seat heading for the back office, the door never even shut all the way making it easy to push himself through the door crack, then sitting behind the desk.

A phone call. “Yes Quartermaster! We are very excited to meet the new camper..But do be careful driving out there! It is really pouring out there, and I’d hate for anything to happen to either of you.” David was his normal cheery self and was bouncing on his toes talking about this new camper. Rolling his eyes Max didn’t care about the rest of the conversation, and headed out the door again this time being spotted by David. “MAX!!”

“Damn it! Not now David I’m busy.” 

“Now Max, I know you heard that phone call. We’re getting a new camper, and I can’t have to sneaking off like last time so today you are not leaving my side!” He was quick to grab Max’s hand and pull him out of the office.

“Neil, Nikki Help me!” Max swatter and fought with all his might.

Neil took a look out the window and saw the pouring rain with no sign of stopping. “Yea sorry Max, I don't feel like getting all wet and muddy today.

“I'm gonna sit tight and watch Gwen freak out, and try to fight her once her primal instincts kick in.” Nikki gave a few hooks into the air and kept a close of Gwen.

Max growled and was held close by David as he shook out an umbrella and headed out to the front entrance of the camp. They were standing close to each other waiting for the bus to arrive. Max’s growls could be heard along with a few muffled curses.

“Don’t you just love getting new campers Max!?” David bounced his shoulders with his words.

“We just got a new fucking camper a few days ago! Germemy!? Remember him? We tricked the woods scouts into taking him!?” Max threw his free arm up detest and annoyance 

They stood out there for a few minutes longer and just about when David was about to sound off again the bus came over the hill sliding a bit from the mud. 

David's eyes lit up as the doors swung open to show the QuarterMaster at the wheel looking as he always did. “Camper’s here.” he mumbled through his mustache. Small footsteps became louder as You walked towards the front of the bus pausing and taking a look at the rain. 

David was the first to try to run over to you with the umbrella dragging max behind him. This was his plan to shield you from the rain; but instead you just couldn’t care less and stepped head first into the pouring rain. Soaking your hair making it flat and darker than normal. Both Max and David watched you in shock as you stopped in front of them just inches in front of the umbrella. 

David snapped out of his shock and took a step forward to cover you. “Well howdy new friend!” He was sunnier than the weather. “Welcome to Camp Campbell! My Name is David and I’m your new Camp Counselor and this is Max one of the many friendly faces you will see around the camp! Why don’t you tell us your name to start this new friendship!”

You lock eyes with the boy Max, clearly not amused with any of this ‘happy summer camp’ bullshit. You look back up at the happy man David, taking a deep breath with a forming smile. “Not gonna happen, Camp man!” You spoke with fake enthusiasm but keeping your smile at the end.

David frowned and Max's’ face lit up as he laughed at your great delivery. “But we are supposed to be best friends.” David spoke almost sounding hurt.

“Listen Camp man, I’m not here to have fun, I’m here because my parents forced me to come here, probably just like all the other kids who had it forced upon them.” You had changed your tone now sounding more upset at this fact. “In fact people like you make me sick.” you narrow your eyes at David.

Max was still grinning enjoying every minute of this first interaction with the new girl. He knew you would fit right in with himself and the others. You continued to stare down David who seemed very confused and speechless.

“Now if you could just tell me where my tent is that’s where I’ll be.” You took a look behind him and scanned the area yourself not able to see well due to the rain.

“Oh I’ll show you where the tents are New Kid.” Max stepped forward to be in front of you with a satisfied grin on his face. “Stick with me and we can accomplish the destruction of people like David and this stupid camp.” 

David looked at the two and just knew leaving you with Max would be an awful idea but something else told him it would be best. “Well I g-guess...Max please be good.” he cautiously let go of Max’s hand and watched as he slung an arm round your shoulder. And started walking toward the tents through the rain.

_____________________________________________________________

You walked with max to a collection of tents just a few minute walk from the main entrance. He brought you to a tent opening it up, There were two cots one of them clean and the other covered in dirt, leaves, sticks, and other various pieces of the forest.

“Uhhhhh...why is..you know what nevermind.” You stared at the messy bed in confusion.

“Oh, that’s just how Nikki sleeps, she was supposed to be here for adventure camp.”

“W-wait what do you mean Adventure camp?” You turned to Max.

“Oh shit, I forgot you don’t know how shitty this place is.” He smirked. “So this whole thing is a big scam. Parents send their shitty kids here for the summer thinking it’s gonna be for like a stupid hobby. Instead it’s this place, this place is all of them.” Max threw around his hands a bit before stuffing them into his pockets.

You dragged your things to the clean cot and placed them down in front, then sat down. “So im not really here for what i was signed up for?”

“No where close to it.”

You felt like an entire weight was lifted from your shoulders. “That’s the best thing i have heard all day Max.”

He looked at you oddly and walked over to the cot. “That’s totally not a weird thing to say.” He said it with a hint of sincerity as he sat next to you.

You avoided his gaze and opened your bag searching for something dry to put on and feel a bit more comfortable. “My name’s Y/N by the way…” you chose to avoid the subject for now.

“Well welcome to Camp Shit Y/n, stick with me and my gang and we’ll try to make the best of what ever shitty camp you were signed up for.” he gave you a pat on the back and hopped off the cot. “Oh yea and y/n?”

You looked up to him. “Yea Max?”  
“Try not to be brutal to David like you were this morning...I mean I don’t like they guy or anything and you were fucking hilarious; But that guy tries hard and he’ll just keep coming back.” Max pulled up his hood and left the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a quick intro chapter, I do have some ideas to start the story and I have no Idea how many chapters this is going to be so stay tuned kiddos. Do not be afraid to leave so thoughts and comments based off this chapter, Id love to hear them! 
> 
> P.S i know the camp you were sent to is in the tags. I did that as a safety measure. I'm sorry.


End file.
